The present invention relates generally to the field of batteries and battery systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system for packaging, connecting and regulating a plurality of batteries (e.g., in a cell assembly or module).
It is known to provide batteries for use in vehicles such as automobiles. For example, lead-acid batteries have been used in starting, lighting, and ignition applications. More recently, hybrid vehicles have been produced which utilize a battery (e.g., a nickel metal hydride (NiMH) battery) in combination with other systems (e.g., an internal combustion engine) to provide power for the vehicle.
The design and management of a battery system that can be advantageously utilized in a hybrid vehicle may involve considerations such as electrical performance monitoring, thermal management, and containment of effluent (e.g., gases that may be vented from a battery cell).
Lithium-ion batteries have a higher charge density than NiMH batteries (i.e., a lithium-ion battery can be smaller than an equivalent NiMH battery while still holding the same charge), and therefore occupy much less space while accommodating generally similar electrical loads.
It is generally known that lithium-ion batteries perform differently than NiMH batteries. In some applications, it may be desirable to obtain the enhanced power/performance of a lithium-ion battery. For example, lithium-ion batteries may provide greater specific power than NiMH batteries. However, the application of lithium battery technology may present design and engineering challenges beyond those typically presented in the application of conventional NiMH battery technology.
The design and management of a lithium battery system that can be advantageously utilized in a hybrid vehicle may involve considerations such as electrical performance monitoring, thermal management, and containment of effluent (e.g., gases that may be vented from a battery cell).
It would be desirable to provide an improved battery system for use in vehicles. It would also be desirable to provide a system for efficiently and effectively venting effluent from batteries used in the system. It would be desirable to provide a battery system that includes any one or more of these or other advantageous features as will be apparent from the present disclosure.